


Ambassador Requests, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-12
Updated: 2003-12-12
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Ambassador Requests, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  


**The Ambassador Requests**

**by:** pung

**Character(s):** Leo, Jordan  
**Pairing(s):** Leo/Jordan  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer(s):** All characters but Hannah are the creation of Aaron Sorkin. Yadda-yadda-yadda.  
**Summary:** Leo and Jordan receive an invitation. Follows "The Black SUV"  
**Author's Note:** Please note that in this, and in future stories I will be playing fast and loose with some issues including Secret Service Protection, social protocal at embassy functions, and F.B.I. investigations of citizens. Although I will try to present a logical turn of events regarding those issues, forgive me for my lack of research. This is for fun. Research is not fun. Leo having sex on the kitchen table is fun. Shall we get to it?  

All characters but Jack and Hannah belong to Aaron Sorkin. This takes place sometime during the Presidential campaign.

**A Sunday Morning...** The buff-colored invitation was obviously of the highest quality, even without the watermark. Jordan smoothed her hand over it and smiled up at Leo. "This is big." she said. It was Sunday morning, which she had come to think of as "their" day. In the morning, he would get the papers off the stoop, and they would go back to bed with a pot of coffee and bagels, and spend a leisurely morning reading, talking and making love. 

"It's just a party." Leo said as he looked at her over his glasses. 

"With footmen. And royalty, so it says. Princess Anne, no less." 

"She's on a tour promoting British/American Trade. It's been postponed twice because of the Queen Mother's death. So, do you want to go?" 

"Of course! Have you met Royalty before?" 

"Yeah...they're not so hot." 

"Who?" "Duke Ellington. King Kong.I met Prince Albert in the can." 

"Leo, stop joking." 

"I met Princess Margaret when I was Labor Secretary." 

"Really? What was she like?" 

"She was a royal pain in the ass. When I was introduced to her, she heard the word "labor" coupled with my Irish sur-name and immediately cut me dead. Plus which, she drank like a fish, smoked incessantly and burned a hole in an 18th century sideboard in the Roosevelt Room." 

"Did you ever meet Princess Diana?" 

"Yes. I was in London at an economic summit a few years ago. I was introduced to her at a charity function. She was a lovely woman. Every man she met fell in love with her." 

"You to?" 

"Me to." He took off his glasses and looked at her. "You have to know, however, that there's this whole protical thing-everyone in the President's party has to go to the White House Social Office for this meeting. They teach you how to curtsey and stuff. And apparently, they have to approve your dress." 

"They do? Why?" 

"Who knows? It's this whole protical thing-don't want to start an international incident. I guess it has to do with women showing up wearing dresses from foreign designers being an affront to the Princess when she's here to promote british goods. And you'll have to wear panties." He smiled at her over his glasses. 

"Sheesh..." 

"Yeah, tell me about it." 

"Well, then I can't wear my Versachi-I'll have to shop." 

"Wait until you talk to Helen Grayson at the social office-she'll tell you what's what." 

"What will YOU be wearing?" 

"Tails...white gloves...UNDERWEAR." 

"I've never seen you in tails." 

"Fred Astaire should look so good." She layed back on the bed, letting her leg slip thru the opening of her robe. "So...the British Embassy Ball..." 

"Yeah..." he said, taking off his glasses and putting aside the papers. He reached for her and pulled her up next to him. The robes were quickly discarded. She began to chuckle. He pulled back and looked at her crossly. "You know, it's concidered bad manners to laugh at a man when he's making love to you." 

"I wasn't laughing at you....I was thinking about the ball. What Lord John said to me about arranging some little crisis to keep you busy so we could dance the night away." 

"He did, did he?," Leo said as he pinned her beneath him. "Well, it better involve nuclear weapons, because that's what it's going to take for him to get you away from me..." They made passionate love, once again inspired by Lord John Malbury. She lay back in her lover's arms, he reveled in her soft yeilding embrace, and neither knew that the Embassy Ball and it's aftermath would test the fragile bonds they had formed. 

**The Next Story in the Series:** "Conversations, Part 2" 


End file.
